


Shatterpoint

by badgerling



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-19
Updated: 2012-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-31 11:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgerling/pseuds/badgerling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fiona and Sam thought cases with kids made Michael crazy--they weren't prepared for what they did to Victor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shatterpoint

**Author's Note:**

> Goes AU after season two.

The job was over. The kids had been returned to their parents, said parents were given a very stern talking to about their business practices, and somewhere between point A and point B, Victor disappeared. That wasn't really that weird, Victor hadn't been the same since showing up on Michael's doorstep. Half the time he seemed like one of the gang, the rest of the time he was an outsider, nothing more than an observer.

And sometimes he wandered off without a word, but it felt different this time.

Michael was pretty sure he knew why too. The oldest of the kids - a boy, eleven, blond hair, and bright blue eyes - hell, it even reminded Michael of the pictures he'd seen on a boat a long time ago. He didn't say anything when Sam and Fi followed him out of the house, he didn't even say a word when they got in the car, and Michael stayed on the sidewalk, staring off down the street.

"Where's your boyfriend, Mike?" Sam's words, though, they made him jump slightly, and he sighed, turning to glare at Sam over the top of the car.

"He's not my boyfriend, Sam," Michael said as he slid into the driver's seat. Fi was pointedly not looking at him, not at first, but she did cut her eyes to him when he started the car. She'd seen the pictures too, and obviously she had the same thought. Kids weren't good for him, but they were hell on Victor. They had to be.

Hours later, after Sam and Fi have both gone home, when Michael was sitting up at his kitchen counter, waiting to see if Victor came back, what shape he's in, if Michael will ever see him again, Victor walked in and didn't say a word. His eyes were cold, distant, and blank, and he only made eye contact once before walking toward the bathroom. Michael waited until he heard the sound of water running before getting up and following Victor.

There was blood on the shirt he found on the floor. Too much blood for one person to survive loosing, and he hadn't noticed Victor limping or favoring his body, so he knew it wasn't his. When he stepped to the bathroom door, he found Victor hunched over the sink, the water in the basin a dark pink from the blood on his hands and arms. He can see small cuts, bruises, marks on Victor's hands, and he has to wonder what Victor used. The much blood...he wasn't shooting anyone.

A knife, maybe. Or something heavier.

Michael leaned his head against the door frame and said, "Crowbar?"

The sound startled Victor, and there was a line of tension across the other man's shoulders. He turned his head slightly, enough to look at Michael over his shoulder, and that was all the confirmation he needed. An arms dealer with a penchant for kidnapping kids and using them for leverage, well, he obviously wasn't going to be a problem anymore. Victor turned back to washing the blood off his hands and his arms.

"Don't worry, tiger. No one's gonna find any pesky bodies," Victor said, meeting Michael's eyes in the mirror. He shrugged slightly, actually grinning, even if it was more of a baring of teeth than anything. "Might find a few pieces, but DNA takes a long time to get back." When Michael didn't immediately launch into a lecture, Victor nodded and looked away first.

"There's take out in the fridge. Fi got your favorite. I think she likes you better than me anymore," Michael said, stepping away, forcing a normal tone in his voice, like Victor hadn't just beaten a guy to death then carved him into pieces. Like Michael didn't think that maybe the guy deserved it. Victor's laugh sounded forced when he heard it, but at least they were both trying.

**Author's Note:**

> USA owns them.


End file.
